


Pandora's Ambassadors

by lastoftheorder



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Embassytown - China Mieville
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Doubles, Embassytown AU, Eridians, F/M, M/M, Mind Link, Sexual Encounters, Suicide, brainfuckery, pre surgery timothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoftheorder/pseuds/lastoftheorder
Summary: Pandora is a harsh planet whose survival relies on the generosity of the Eridians who supply Pandora with everything they need so long as their ambassadors, genetically engineered dopplegangers trained to speak in the Eridian's double speaking patterns, keep up relations. Everything runs smoothly until a new ambassador is introduced who may tip the delicate balance Pandora has achieved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Embassytown by china Mieville, I highly recommend reading it before this story, as this story will contain heavy spoilers for that novel. I'm not doing the intricate language details justice, either. 
> 
> I'm writing this quick and dirty for my friends Eternal Garbage and Dualdreamer, since I was explaining to them my favorite part of Embassytown (the ambassadors) and they expressed wanting it explored further. Since the book doesn't really go into too much details about what happens to these doubles, I'm doing it for them. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my garbage. I can't promise it'll be good, but I can promise that I'll be written. And if you're following any of my other stories I promise I will update them soon, I just hit a few snags. 
> 
> Love, Lastoftheorder.

JohnAthan were legends. 

They were skilled ambassadors to the Eridians who managed to bring in the most supplies out of any of the other ambassador. Pandora was brought eridian guns, its homes built out of eridian material, their food provided from the eridians all because the ambassadors asked. 

The harsh desert of Pandora was never designed for life, but its position on the borderworlds made it a necessity. Ships could never make the runs to Promethea alone; they needed a pit stop. And in order for the stop to be effective, it needed to contain supplies. It needed people, and thus the people who lived on Pandora relied on the eridians for their needs, and the eridians seemed pleased with this. 

Or so ambassadors said. 

The eridians spoke with two voices, lapsing and ebbing together in confusing, twisting ways. It was nearly impossible to understand, so humans engineered Ambassadors and two voices became one. The Ambassadors spoke in tandem to speak to the eridians, whose language required the two voices, and in turn the ambassadors could hear two voices as well. 

Nisha pulled her hair back. Despite what the eridians had done to make it habitable for humans, the sun was still hot against her neck. Her ship had come in a few hours ago, and they had just finished unloading their cargo. Repairs were going to be made, and the ship refueled as well as new cargo loaded up before they would head out again. It was estimated to take a few days. 

“Hey.” John, or maybe Athan, leaned against a wall, cocking his head up at her with a grin. John stood beside him, the same swagger in his stance. 

“Long time no see, boys.” she said. 

“You got the night free?” Athan, or maybe Jack, asked, inspecting his fingernails while he lazily looked up at her. 

Nisha smiled. They were two very sexy men, engineered to be identical in every way, the timber of their voices tilting in the exact same way. Their minds almost worked perfectly in sync, which made them such successful ambassadors. She decided the one against the wall was indeed John or if he wasn’t she didn’t care. 

“Yeah, I’m free, but don’t you have some Eridians to schmooze with?” Nisha asked. 

“Not ‘till tomorrow, Pumpkin.” John said. 

“When the new Ambassador is revealed.” Athan said. 

“Well, we just finished unloading, and I’m certain my crew can handle the repairs on their own. What did you have in mind?” 

“You know exactly what we have in mind.” John grinned. Athan walked up and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. 

“We know you do.” 

“Alright,” Nisha laughed, “Then let’s get going.” 

**********************************************************************

Lovemaking with Ambassadors was a blissful but alien experience. They moved smoothly with one another as they stroked her thighs and kissed her breast. In a fit of narcissism they even stopped kissing her and started kissing each other, their bodies moving together. Nisha enjoyed the show while she watched it, but she believed they were mostly doing it for her benefit. It was hot. Especially when they pulled away from each other, giving a lusty chuckle and returning their gaze and attention to her, like she was the only thing that could tear them apart from one another’s bodies. 

They moved against each other on the ambassador’s bed, Athan at Nisha’s back, wrapping his arms around her while John lay pressed against her front, his fingers tracing around her hips and butt. 

“We missed you.” Athan whispered in her ear. 

“A lot.” John added, mouth pressing against her neck. 

“I missed you too.” Nisha said, “This sure beats sitting in a ship.” 

They chuckled. John slipped down lower and began nosing at her bare belly, running his rough tongue against her dark skin. 

“We can’t get enough of you.” Athan said, and John hummed in agreement, moving his head lower. 

“You’re going to make me greedy.” Nisha mused. 

“And maybe then we can convince you to stay.” Athan said. 

“Not this time, boys- Ah John!” she threw her head back. John’s fingers dug into her thighs sharply. 

“Our name is one, princess.” John hissed, “You gotta say both parts.” 

“JohnAthan!” she cried. Athan purred against her sweetly as John continued. 

They continued moving against each other for a long while, until they collapsed in a heap against each other. JohnAthan was in a blissful, sleepy state allowing Nisha to play with both of their brown hair, curling it around in her fingers, feeling the dampness of their sweat against their foreheads. She eyed them closely, their sharp jawlines, the prominent chin, the power coiled within their tan bodies. It was invigorating to know that for the moment, they were hers. 

“You said something about a new ambassador?” Nisha asked. Athan stirred. 

“The what? Oh yeah. That.” he said. 

“Have you met him?” 

“Hm, once or twice.” 

“What’s he like?” 

“Why do you care?” Athan asked. 

“Maybe I’ll want to sleep with him more than you.” Nisha asked. John, who she hadn’t realized was still awake, growled and dug his fingers deeper inside of her. Nisha laughed. 

“I just want to know if this show is going to be boring or something actually worth my while.”

“It’s going to be short.” John said. 

“Free booze?” Nisha asked. 

“Hell yeah.” Athan said, kissing her shoulder. Nisha relaxed into him. 

“I guess it won’t be all that bad. Besides, it’s always cool to see those freaky aliens.” 

The men stiffened, their lips both snarling.

“They’re eridians.” John said. 

“Powerful beings.” Athan said. 

“Fine, then it’s always cool to see those eridians. Geez.” Nisha rolled her eyes and the men settled against her once more.  
“JohnAthan?” she asked after a few moments of tense silence, “Will you Speak?” 

“It’s not something we do outside of communicating with eridians, pumpkin.” John said. 

“Please? I want to hear it. Just my name.” she said. 

JohnAthan grinned, looking at each other. 

“Could never say no to that face.” Athan said. 

“Ni/sha” they said, the words overlapping each other in such a chilling way. It made Nisha shiver. 

“Thanks.” she said, snuggling up against them before drifting off to sleep.

************************************************

It was fascinating to watch the ambassadors prepare for the day. It’s when Nisha could see the most differences between them. Both woke up bleary eyed, their hair mussed in unique ways, stubble having grown on their chin overnight. Athan was more energized to get up than John was, and was shaking his counterpart awake who groaned. 

“John, we have to get ready.” he said. John grumbled and pulled off the sheet, following his dopple into the bathroom. Nisha crept forward, opening the door just a crack to watch the two men get ready. 

It was eerie. Both of them worked in sync together as they brushed their teeth, washed their face, and prepared to shave away the stubble on their chin. 

“Shit.” Athan said as the razer slipped and cut his chin. John put down his own razer and grabbed a washcloth, carefully cleaning away the blood to examine the extent. 

“Damn it.” he said. 

“We have to match.” Athan said with a sympathetic smile. John grimaced and glanced up towards the door, finally noticing Nisha. 

“As much as I love the thought of you not being able to take your eyes off of me, a little privacy, cupcake?” he asked. Nisha sighed and shut the door. Ambassadors were always so secretive and mysterious. 

When the dopples left the bathroom, both bore an identical mark on their chins, their hair styled the same. Once more Nisha found it difficult to distinguish between the two of them. 

“We will see you tonight?” they asked. 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Nisha said. 

****************************************************

“What do you mean, repairs will take ‘longer than anticipated’.” Nisha snarled. Her first mate raised his hands defensively. 

“It was the solar wave, it did more damage to the hull than we previously thought, now that we can see it. It’s compromised, m’am. It’s a miracle we even made it here.” 

Nisha scrubbed her face in her hands. 

“Space travel ain’t easy, is it?” she muttered to herself before addressing her first mate Winger again, “Alright, I want an estimation on how long those repairs will take by tomorrow morning; you’re all lucky I have plans for tonight or I’d be whipping all of your asses. You hear me?” she said. 

“Y-yes m’am.” he said, scrambling away. Nisha let out a groan into the air. Delayed travel meant delayed profits, and it meant having to spend more time on this all too hot planet. 

Sure she could pass some of the time with JohnAthan, but their prickish behavior grew taxing after a while, and they had other duties to attend to. 

Maybe she could spend time with other ambassadors or civilians? Nisha was never good at making friends. She could help repair the ship, but that’s what she had crewmen for. Maybe she’d just get drunk every day. 

Nisha checked the time- JohnAthan would be waiting for her by now. She hurried to the town square where many people had gathered. Ambassadors, civilians, leaders, all waiting in a crowd. 

The new ambassador, TimOthy, waited on a stage. They were picking at their robes, nervous and unsure. 

“That’s the new ambassador?” she said, unimpressed. 

“He passed.” John said with a shrug.

“They’re just a nervous looking kid.” she said. 

“We know.” Athan rolled his eyes. They waited a little while longer, and soon the Eridians began arriving. 

The creatures were breathtaking in a cold, alien way. They were several heads taller than an average human, their bodies insect like in a way with long necks and chitinous exteriors. They stayed separate from the humans, only consulting with ambassadors like WilHelm and LilIth. 

TassiTer, the senior most ambassador and arguably the man with the most authority stood at the front of the stage beside TimOthy. He stretched open his arms and began to Speak. The way the two voices of Tassi and Ter melted together made Nisha shiver as she watched a ripple of sound move through the Eridians.

“He’s introducing the pipsqueak.” Athan explained. 

“The eridians seem pleased.” John finished. 

“TassIter is now going to let TimOthy speak.” Athan finished. 

TimOthy nervously stepped forward. They were a young man, with bright copper hair and a face full of freckles. Tim and Othy looked at each other, and then out to the stage. 

“C’mon kid, all you gotta say is ‘welcome, Eridians, I am TimOthy’ not recite shakespeare.” John rolled his eyes and Athan snickered. 

TimOthy cleared their throats, and began to Speak. 

The eridians erupted. They began convulsing and swarming towards the stage. Ambassadors began shouting and civilians began running towards their homes. TimOthy shut their mouths and cowered behind TassiTer who was doing his best to calm the Eridians down. 

“Go someplace safe, now!” JohnAthan ordered Nisha, who didn’t have to be told twice. She bolted towards the nearest building and pushed her way inside, shutting the door behind her. She pulled out her revolver and held it in her hands and waited with her back against the wall.

That’s where she was a few hours later when JohnAthan found her again. 

“It’s okay, Nisha, the Eridians are gone.” John said. Nisha shook her head and slipped her revolver away. 

“What the hell was that, JohnAthan?” she asked. 

“We’re not sure. Something in that kid’s voice triggered something.” Athan said. 

“Maybe they hated that kids voice just as much as I did.” John snorted. 

“But we’ll figure this out.” Athan said. 

“You better.” Nisha snarled. 

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, tw suicide and references to suicide.   
Once more for my fabulous friends. This is hastily written garbage. Enjoy.

The eridians had left, but it didn’t mean they would be gone for long. They returned to the city’s walls the next morning begging to hear from TimOthy. They were frenzied and mob like, tearing at the walls and screaming. Citizens were scared. 

TimOthy was finally dragged from their containment cell to the walls to Speak to the eridians, a microphone attachment amplifying it to all the eridians. It had the same shivering effect that it had before, but this time they calmed enough for the city to collectively take a sigh of relief. 

Nisha caught JohnAthan and demanded answers. 

“It’s not for me to say.” Athan said. 

“Not for you to- JohnAthan you have answers and I have my men trapped here on a desert planet with a bunch of frenzied aliens surrounding the city.” 

“Not frenzied,” John said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nisha put her hands on her hips. 

“Then what.” She looked over to Athan. She knew he had a harder time saying no to her than John did, one of their small differences. 

“They’re… drunk, or drugged on TimOthy’s words. Something about his speech patterns and connection is strange. He’s not faulty, but-” Athan began.

“He works like a drug. And a Frickin’ good one at that.” John said, “He has power over them that he doesn’t even understand.” 

“Damn…” Nisha said, thinking about all that pressure put on those small, nervous boys, “But was that really so hard to say in the first place? I need to know if I need to find an emergency exit, you hear me? I got my men to look after.” 

“Look, if this got out- you’re not the only trade ship in dock. If anything happened to TimOthy, we’re screwed. We got a bunch of instant junkies at our door, and who knows what would happen if their supply got cut.” Athan said, “Look, Nisha, just- stay out of trouble and you and your men will be safe.”

“And keep your mouth shut about it, we can’t afford incidents.” John added. 

“Yeah, I can figure out that much. Thanks.” she said. 

“Anyways, we have to go.” John said.

“See you tonight?” Athan asked, reaching out to kiss her cheek. 

“Sure.” she sighed, “But I never got my free booze last night. You better make plans to remedy that.” 

“Of course,” John promised, squeezing her hand before walking towards the city’s walls with Athan. 

Nisha frowned as soon as they were out of sight. SHe felt like they weren’t telling her something, and she saw the way they dragged TimOthy towards the walls, how scared he seemed to be. 

She found herself wandering around the center of town. Some citizens were out, going about their normal lives as if nothing unusual had occurred, but many chose to stay indoors. She wandered to the more abandoned areas of town, lost in thought. 

She was pulled from those thoughts as she saw a familiar figure curled up against the wall of a building.

“TimOthy?” she asked. He raised his head to reveal his blotchy, tear-streaked face.

“JustTim.” he said. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, “Don’t you have duties to attend to?” 

“I needed a breather.” he said, “Please don’t report me.” 

“Why would I do that?” Nisha asked, sliding down to sit beside him, “I know what it’s like to need some space. You seem to be under a lot of pressure. I’m just surprised TassiTer let you out of his sight.” 

“It wasn’t easy.” Tim admitted. 

“Where’s Othy?” she asked. 

“Somewhere else. I needed space.” Tim said.

“I get it, kid.” Nisha said, “It’s a lot to be linked to someone. I don’t know how JohnAthan does it; if I were stuck with one of those pricks I would have strangled them by now.” 

“I just want all this to end.” Tim said, holding his knees closer to him.

“We all have our lot in life. You just gotta find a way to take control for yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess.” he said. Nisha put her hand on his back, rubbing it in a comforting manner. This kid really did need a break. She wondered how Othy was managing. 

After a few minutes, Ambassadors came calling Tim’s name. Among them was Othy, who was quietly following around. 

Poor kids Nisha thought they didn’t deserve this. 

She watched as Tim stood to his feet and joined the ambassadors, his head hung low. Othy wrapped a comforting arm around him in sympathy. So much for a break. Nisha sighed and rested her head against the wall as the crowd of ambassadors hurried away, closing her eyes. 

She shouldn’t get involved, but she could sympathize with those boys, trapped in a life they didn’t choose. Hell, that’s why she became a ship captain, to get away from her shitty family. 

The loudspeaker above her crackled, and she knew TimOthy would speak. Instead of his words filling the loudspeaker, however, there was a sharp gun crack and screaming. Nisha’s blood froze and her hand flew to her side where her gun was. 

That little rat had stolen it. 

She swore and sprinted to the town center where TimOthy was, wondering what the hell he had done. Did he kill TassiTer? His own double? JohnAthan? She pushed passed the people screaming and running until she caught sight of what had happened. She stopped in her tracks. 

Himself. He killed himself. 

JohnAthan was leaning over the body, picking up Nisha’s shiny silver gun covered in Tim’s blood. They looked behind and locked eyes with her giving her an accusing, angry look. 

TassiTer had taken over the microphone to Speak to the eridians to calm them down, but Nisha knew that wouldn’t keep them calm for long. They were junkies, and now their supplier was gone. How long would it be until there was absolute chaos? 

Othy was crying; screaming himself hoarse. Nisha couldn’t do much- she didn’t understand the small details about language or eridians, but she knew how to take care of a friggin’ kid. She went up to him and reached out her hand. 

“C’mon, you don’t need to see this.” she said. Othy took her hand. The poor kid was shaking all over; had anyone thought to comfort him? She pulled him into a tight hug, holding his head against her chest so he wouldn’t have to look at the scene. 

“It’ll be okay, kid.” she said, not really believing those words.

**********************************************************************

“What the hell was that, Nisha?” Athan demanded when they were back in his bedroom.

“Why did he have your gun?” John said. 

“He must have lifted it when we were alone together.” 

“Then WHY were you alone together?” Athan said, running a hand through his already messed up hair. John was quick to copy him. 

“Do you know what this means?” John demanded, “There are hundreds, no, thousands of Junkie eridians pounding on our door for a drug we can no longer provide.”

“We don’t know how long we can keep them pacified with promises of TimOthy.” 

“Before they demand the real thing!” 

“Or they quit, cold turkey.” Nisha said

John scrubbed his face and looked up towards the ceiling. 

“Oh, Nisha, you don’t understand.” he said, shaking his head. 

“How screwed we are,” Athan finished.   
Nisha got up from the bed.

“Fine,” she hissed, “You’re right, I don’t understand. But it’s not as if anyone in this town has been exactly forthcoming, either. And maybe if any of you ambassadors actually cared about that kid beyond using him as a tool, maybe Tim would still be alive.” 

“It’s not that simple, Nisha.” Athan said. 

“Then make it simple!” she said, “I’m going back to my ship.” Without another word she stormed out, leaving JohnAthan behind. 

**************************************************************  
The days following were brutal. There was a rash of suicides among the Ambassadors, TassiTer included. Othy was kept in containment for his own safety, and the Eridians were growing restless. 

Let us Hear TimOthy  
We demand TimOthy  
Give us TimOthy

They were growing violent as well. The walls were being torn down in their addled frenzy. Nisha found herself walking in circles around her ship waiting for repairs. Damn this planet, she wanted out. 

JohnAthan came to visit her, handing her back her gun with the blood cleaned off. 

“We’ve missed you.” Athan said. 

“And we can use the companionship.” John said. Nisha looked down at her gun and back up at them. 

“Sure,” she said, “But I don’t want to hear a word about the situation.” 

“Babe, you wouldn’t have to hear a word from us at all if you didn’t want to.” John said. 

“Good, then I don’t.” she said with a sly smile, running a finger along both John and Athan’s lips. 

Nisha quickly decided that she liked it when they were quiet, using their sync to communicate, as well as their sly looks to one another as they pounced on her in the bedroom. They held her between them, kneeling against her, stripping off her shirt in perfect tandem, pushing their hot flesh against her to drive her wild. They were ravenous against her body, and she loved every minute. 

When they had finished, they all lay in a tangled heap together, Athan petting her torso as John traced patterns against her neck. Their expressions were both distant, lost in thought. 

“You’ll figure this out.” she whispered to them. 

“Of course.” John snorted. 

“We’ll figure this out and become heroes.” Athan added. 

Their communicators beeped, and John groaned. 

“Speaking of which, they need us.” he said. 

“They’re growing restless at the walls.” Athan said. They pulled away from Nisha reluctantly and got dressed while Nisha watched them, smiling lazily. They winked at her as they finished getting ready and headed out the door. 

Nisha put on her own clothes after that. Maybe she would be able to catch them at the wall after they had finished and drag them back into the bedroom.

As she left the apartment, the smell of smoke was the first thing that hit her nose. Then she heard the screaming. She pulled out her gun and ran south towards the source of the sound. 

Towards the edge of the city, eridians had broken through, froth dripping from their mouths as they began destroying buildings and killing armed civilians. There were more civilians, aiming weapons at the frenzied eridians, shooting to kill. 

There was a familiar scream, and Nisha looked to see John clutching the side of his face, scooting away from an eridian approaching, its claws dripping with blood. Beside him lay Athan, a hole in his chest and blood pooling around him. 

Nisha aimed and fired, hitting the Eridian in its insect-like head and exploding, then she ran to JohnAthan. 

Athan was eerily still. She pressed her hands against the gaping hole, seeing if she could stop the bleeding, but it was already slowing. 

“He’s dead.” John whispered, confirming what Nisha already suspected, his voice shaking. There was no longer JohnAthan, only John now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast and Dirty writing, as always.

John refused to move his hand from his face, even when all the eridians had been killed. 

“Let me look, it’s bleeding badly!” Nisha scolded. 

“It doesn’t matter!” John snapped, “HE’S DEAD.” 

“That doesn’t mean you get to stop living.” Nisha scolded. She grabbed his arm and ripped it away from his face and gasped. 

A long, angry gash went through the right side of his face, cutting through his eye. John was breathing heavily. 

“C’mon, we gotta get you to a doctor.” She stood up and snaked his arm up over her shoulders helping him support his weight. He stumbled against her as they slowly made their way through the rubble, leaving Athan’s body behind. 

**************************************************

There were more casualties in the coming days. Nisha was growing ragged with worry for her men, and John wasn’t doing well. He was a broken ambassador now. He also grew snappier, meaner, but Nisha forgave him. After all, he literally lost half of himself. 

Ambassadors and town leaders were growing desperate. There were more fights, more deaths, and still there were the insistent demands to hear TimOthy from the eridians. Ships were disembarking left and right, some only to be shot down by the eridian’s frenzied wrath. 

Nisha had lost two men already, and by her accounts that was two men too many. She almost felt like the eridians, restless with each passing hour her ship was broken, wanting something she couldn’t have. When she wasn’t at the space docks she spent her time in the bar, nursing a single drink for hours. It was all out of her control. 

She was on her second hour with a single whiskey when LilIth approached her. 

“We need your assistance.” Ith explained. 

“What for?” Nisha asked. 

“We must approach John about something, you’re our best bet to make sure he’s...receptive.” Lil said. 

“Sure,” Nisha said, taking a swig and standing up, following LilIth out of the building and to John’s apartment. 

LilIth stepped aside and gestured for Nisha to knock on the door. 

“Hey, John, you in here?” she asked, “LilIth would like to talk to you.” 

The door cracked open slightly and John stared at them. He still wore a bandage over the left side of his face, red seeping through. 

“What does that bitch want?” he growled. Lil stuck her foot in the door so John couldn’t slam it shut and block them out. 

“We need you to be an Ambassador again.” Lil said. John snorted. 

“I’m not an ambassador anymore.” he said, “There’s just me. I can’t speak.” 

“And neither can Othy.” Ith said. John opened the door a bit wider, glancing at Nisha while raising an eyebrow. 

“Your point?” He said. 

“We need the god-drug again, and Othy needs a second voice. The leaders believe you have the best chance of successfully binding. Trust me, I’d want anyone besides you,” Lil began

“But you may be the most compatible.” Ith finished

John scratched his chin and Nisha watched him carefully. 

“You want me to link up with some kid to become an ambassador again?” John said. 

“Sounds to me like you’re gonna be much more than an ambassador.” Nisha mused. John looked at her and gave a half smile. 

“As much as I like the sound of that, princess, I’m not sure I want to do that.” he said, his mouth twitching. He was hurting. 

“We’ll fix your face, at least as best we can.” Lil said

“While you’re under.” Ith finished. 

“Yeah, okay.” John said, “I get the feeling that I wouldn’t have much of a choice even if I said no. Gotta do my duty, don’t I?” 

LilIth did not respond to that. She only gestured for John to follow her. John stepped out, and Nisha fell in pace beside them as they followed Lilith to the Ambassador’s clinic. 

“What’s going on, did I miss something?” Nisha hissed to John.

“They want me to link up to Othy to complete him.” he said with a shrug. 

“But you’re not-” Nisha said.

“Identical? Apparently neither was TimOthy, sweetcheeks. They weren’t broken, unlike failed ambassadors, but they were wrong enough to create a frenzy,” John said, “And apparently I’m the next best choice.” 

Nisha shook her head.

“I don’t understand any of this,” she said. 

“Wouldn’t expect you to. You’re not an ambassador.” he said with a shrug. 

“What’s going to happen to you?” Nisha asked. 

“All ambassadors have an electronic linking system, letting us sync up with our… counterpart,” John rolled his tongue along the word carefully, “I bet they ripped the one from TIm’s head and they’re gonna shove it inside of me, ripping out the one I shared with...my partner.” 

“What?” Nisha demanded. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be okay.” he attempted to wink at her. 

“He’s agreed,” Lil announced as they entered the clinic.

“Get everything ready.” Ith finished. 

Nurses and Doctors swarmed. John took Nisha’s hand and kissed it before he was pulled away.

Nisha waited. She knew she didn’t need to be there, but she kept on being pulled back whenever she tried to leave. Hours passed. Nisha didn’t know what was going on; she wasn’t an ambassador, and no one cared enough to fill her in. 

Finally, Nisha had enough. She stood up and wandered out of the clinic to the silent streets of the city. Smoke still drifted up out of the rubble of a fallen building by one of the walls. There was a change in the air, and Nisha couldn’t help but feel a profound sense of dread following with her. 

***********************************************************

“HELLO KIDDOS!” John’s voice cried out. Nisha jolted awake from her bed, bright morning light filling her room. He was on the loudspeaker; the surgery must have been a success. 

Then he Spoke. The double voice of his and Othy’s filling her ears with the alien sound, giving the eridians what they wanted. Nisha hurried to pull on her clothes, hoping that maybe she could run into John later today. 

Another voice filled the loudspeaker, one of the other lead ambassadors. 

“That was our newest Ambassador, JackOthy!” they announced. Nisha cocked her head. She must have misheard- wouldn’t it be JohnOthy? Maybe John hadn’t made it, and they had found someone else. 

She ran out the door to the town square. She had to see this for herself. She stood at the edge of the crowd, watching the Eridians twitch in their ecstasy from hearing the voice and the people whispering to each other in shock and glanced on the stage. 

John was there, standing beside Othy who looked pale and distant. John was grinning, his fingers hooked in the loops of his pants as he stood, fully taking in his new status of God-Drug to the Eridians. The left side of his head had been shaved and an angry red surgery scar cut through his flesh, puckered with neat stitches. 

She also noted his face. Whatever scarring had occured when the Eridian had hurt him, it was hidden behind a flesh mask attached to his face by metal clasps. It was a few shades paler than his natural skin color, and made John look uncanny. 

JackOthy spoke once more, and the Eridians dispersed, heading towards the side of town where the worst damage had been done. And then the people dispersed, heading back to their homes and jobs. Nisha caught eyes with John and headed towards him. 

“John, what’s going on?” she asked when she got to him. 

“The name’s not John; I’m Jack now.” he said. 

“What?” 

“A new life, new link, babe, I wanted a new name as well.” he said. 

“What’s going on with the Eridians?” she asked.

“Oh, that’s me, sweetheart. Remember when I said that ole’ TimOthy wasn’t using his power to the full potential? Well, looks like I’m that full potential, babe. Turns out they obey whatever I tell them to do. Cool, huh? Me and Tim here, we make a great team.” he said. 

“My- my name is Othy.” Othy said. 

“Did I ask what your name was, Timmy?” Jack snarled, “Anyways, Nish, I’ll see you around, maybe back at my apartment? Oh, and you don’t have to worry about your men anymore, baby, Jack’s got it all under control.” 

“Yeah,” Nisha said, “I’m certain you do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. More hastily written, unedited garbage. Enjoy :3  
Oh, TW abusive relationships.

JackOthy was insane, or rather, Jack was. He had changed. 

Whether it was brain damage from ripping out and replacing his sync.

Or the Trauma from losing Athan.

Or maybe this was his true person, which was always hiding under the surface and now came to light with his new power. 

But the truth was, he was a tyrant, ruling over Pandora with fear and immeasurable power. What he ordered, Eridians obeyed. And because he had power over eridians, the people obeyed as well. Nisha grew more and more worried each passing hour that the repairs weren’t done on her ship that they wouldn’t be able to leave. After all, JohnAthan had teased how much he wanted her to stay; what if Jack followed through on that? 

And then there was Othy. The boy wasn’t very talkative before all of this happened, but he had grown silent unless Jack forced him to Speak. He was paraded around like some sort of pet following at Jack’s heels. The freckles on his face grew more pronounced as his skin grew paler, and Nisha was certain he wasn’t eating unless Jack ordered him to. If Nisha didn’t have her own men to worry about, she’d whisk that kid away faster than Jack could snatch at him again.

Jack cornered her one day alone by the shipyard. He leaned against a wall, just like he and Athan would have done, except this time it was just him. 

“Hey Nisha, we haven’t talked much recently.” Jack said. 

“No we haven’t,” Nisha agreed,“Where’s your entourage?” 

“I told them to stay behind. I wanted a little time alone with you.” he said, “So, how are repairs coming with your ship?” 

Nisha prickled. Was he going to stop her from leaving? 

“Slowly.” She lied, not wanting to admit that they had just finished work that morning, “Looks like we’re going to be here a while.” 

“Good, good.” Jack mused, “I mean, not good for your business or anything, but I like having you around.” 

Nisha sighed. 

“What do you want, Jack?” She asked. 

“What did I do?” Jack said defensively, raising his hands, “Geez, I say I like having you around and suddenly the claws come out?” 

“Maybe it’s because I haven’t even talked to you since you became...this, whatever this is.” she gestured to all of him. 

“Well, things have been busy.” Jack said, “But I’m here now, and damn, babe, I’ve missed you.” He took a seductive step towards her. 

“Have you?” 

“Yeah, baby, I’ve been lonely. My bed’s been so cold-” he purred. 

“Oh, I thought that’s what you had MoxXi for,” Nisha said. Jack blinked.

“Is that what this is about? Nish, it’s not as if we’re exclusive, and besides she meant nothing, and-”

“I know, I know,” Nisha waved him off, “I’m just keeping you humble as much as I can.” 

“And this is why you’re my favorite gal, Princess,” he said, “So, hows about you and I spend a little quality time together at my place, tonight at Seven?”

“Of course,” Nisha said. She might not trust the guy anymore, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t still a damn good lay. But this would be the first time they were intimate without Athan. She was concerned, but she didn’t say it outloud. It was better to get him buttered up, and maybe then she could leave without any hassle. 

“Alright, Pumpkin, then I’ll see you there. I gotta go, but just remember, you’re my favorite,” He winked and shot her finger guns before hurrying off to wherever he needed to go. Nisha looked out, and couldn’t help; but feel a little empty on the inside.

***********************************************************************************************

Nisha knocked on Jack’s door, and he opened it with a bottle of wine and two glasses dangling in his fingers. 

“Hey Nisha,” he said, “Does wine work for you? If not I can order pretty much anyone to grab me whatever.” 

“Wine is fine.” Nisha said.

“You sure? Cause I got this whole planet obeying me, I’m a king, baby.” 

“What you are is a giant asshole.” 

“You really gonna talk to me like that?” Jack asked. 

“I think I’m the only one who can anymore.” Nisha snorted, pushing past him. Her eyes widened as she saw Othy sitting in a chair in the corner, looking down at his hands. 

“Uh, Jack, what’s he doing here?” she asked. Jack came forward and kissed her neck. 

“We’re synced, baby; A packaged deal. He’s gotta hang around me, but he’ll be an obedient boy for us.” 

“Okay, okay.” Nisha said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Just pour me a drink before I change my mind.” 

“Of course, cupcake,” Jack said, Sitting onto the bed and popping the cork out of the bottle, pouring out the dark liquid into the glasses, offering one to Nisha. She sat beside him and nursed her drink while Jack watched her, hardly touching his own drink. 

When she finished, he quickly gulped down his own and threw the glass to the side, causing it to shatter as he leaned forward and began kissing her skin, his fingers drawing along the edges of her clothes, pulling them up. She responded in turn, kissing him back, but the passion she had before was missing. Jack pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I- I guess I’m just used to having one more” she swallowed thickly, “I miss him.” 

Jack breathed in deeply, and for a moment Nisha thought that they were sharing a moment of mourning, until he turned to Othy.

“Well let’s just fix that, TIMMY, come here!” Jack crooked a finger and Othy stood up, looking down at his feet. Jack grabbed Othy and pushed him towards Nisha. 

“Jack, what the hell are you doing?” Nisha yelled, pulling away. 

“C’mon Nisha! I’m giving you what you want, a second partner!” 

“I was saying I missed Athan, you douche.” 

“Nisha, baby, we were the same person!” Jack said. Nisha bit her lip. AS much as people pretended that ambassadors were the same person, she had learned to spot differences between them. Similar? Yes, completely identical? No. EAch had their own ticks and nuances setting them apart from their counterparts. Like the way Athan would cuddle just a little longer than John, or how John had the sassier comebacks. 

“We were the same person, so there’s no way you could have missed him, I mean, he’s right here; I’m right here, so clearly you miss having another warm body instead, so we got Timmy here.” 

“His name is Othy.” Nisha corrected him. 

“His name is whatever I say it is,” Jack said, “He’s my dopple now. Doesn’t look like me, but well, different rules for different purposes, right?” 

“He doesn’t want this, Jack, look at him.” Nisha pointed to Othy’s slightly trembling form. 

“He wants whatever I tell him to. You want consent? Listen to this.” Jack cocked his head and opened his mouth, activating a sync between him and Othy. 

“Of course I want this.” Their voices said together, overlapping each other. Othy’s eyes looked glass, “I want to make sweet love to you Nisha.”

“Jack, that’s sick, stop it!” Nisha said, “Let him speak for himself!” 

“FIne!” Jack groaned, “Kid, what do you want?” 

Othy looked down at his hands again, disliking the attention. HE cleared his throat, and a small voice came out. 

“I… don’t want anything.” He said. 

“Like hell you don’t. Look at her, can you honestly tell me you don’t want a piece of that ass? To kiss those breasts? Cause I sure as hell want it, and you’re supposed to be linked to me. I’m giving you the world here, kiddo!” 

“Jack-” Nisha said. 

Jack grabbed Othy’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. 

“You’re supposed to be mine, Timmy, to do what I say, or this arrangement isn’t going to work. Do I need to prove to you who you belong to? Do I need to slash up your frickin’ face like mine for you to finally get it?” 

Othy whimpered. 

“Stop it, Jack,” Nisha said threateningly. Jack raised a hand. 

“This doesn’t involve you, Nisha.” Jack said, turning back to Othy, “Now, you are gonna show Nisha and I a good time like the good little boy you are, and I won’t take over your stupid little brain with our sync, alright pumpkin? You know my mind’s stronger than yours.” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Nisha said, pulling Jack and Othy apart, “I’m not going to be part of this sick little power play. I’m leaving this apartment, and Othy is coming with me.” She grabbed the boy’s shoulders and held him towards her protectively. 

“Oh yeah, Nisha? You have any power here?” Jack asked, and Nisha pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. 

“I’m done playing, Jack.” she said. He raised his hands defensively. 

“Alright, buttercup, It’s fine, clearly you don’t appreciate a little bit of foreplay.” he said, “I get that baby, you can leave, maybe some other time.” 

Nisha knew if she was anyone else, Jack would have her killed. But because she was who she was, she knew she was relatively safe. As for Othy, she was worried that Jack's anger would fall on him tomorrow. She could worry about that after she and Othy were out of there, and Othy was no longer shaking. 

She led him by the shoulders out of the apartment and they had walked several blocks down before spinning the boy around and holding him in a tight hug. 

“How are you doing, kid?” she asked. Othy sniffled, and those sniffles turned into sobs. She stroked his hair in gentle calming motions. He was safe for now. This was probably the first time he had gotten away from Jack since they were linked. She gave him comforting coos, gently hushing him in the quiet night, amplifying his sobs. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” she said, “You’re gonna be safe now.” 

She was surprised at the anger boiling up within her. Anger at Jack, at this system who had taken this boy and driven his counterpat to suicide, then forcibly linking him to Jack. 

“I want- I want.” He whispered.

“What do you want?” she asked. He hugged her tighter, and then Nisha felt the tugging at her gun holster. No, she wasn’t going to let him follow in Tim’s footsteps. She tore him away, wrestling his grasp from the gun. 

“I’m not gonna let you do that!” She said, holding her gun away from him. Tim looked up at her, fat tears rolling down his face as he stared at the gun with despair and longing. 

“You don’t understand!” he said, “You don’t know what he’s done to me, what he does to my mind! I wanna die! I wanna die!” He tried to jump up and grab the gun from her but she backed away. 

“I’m certain I don’t understand, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you take your life; not with my gun.” 

“You don’t have to worry, you can fly off tonight and the Eridians won’t be feral enough to stop you. Please, Nisha, let me do this!” He got down on his knees, pleading and begging with her. He was repeating ‘please’ again and again with broken mumbles. Nisha stared down at him. 

“You think that I give a rat’s ass about this city? This Planet? I can make my trade money elsewhere. Yeah, it’s gonna screw over a lot of people if it falls, but I couldn’t care less. No, kid, I care about you; You don’t deserve to lose your life.” 

“Please, Nisha, please.” He had a hopeless expression, not believing that his pleading would suddenly change her mind, but not knowing what else to do. Nisha met his eyes and made a decision, a plan set in her head. 

“Stand up, Othy.” she said. 

“No!”

“I said stand up!” she grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. He stumbled up as she pulled him along to the shipyards. He was still mumbling ‘please’ to himself, trying to wipe the snot from his nose with his free hand. 

Nisha went up to her ship and lowered the entrance, pushing Othy to the inside. 

“Look alive, boys!” She shouted to her crew, “We’re leaving. Now.” 

Her men jumped to their feet, scrambling to get things ready as Nisha continued to pull the boy along towards the main bridge. He didn’t register what was going off until the ship’s engines roared and the ship lifted off of the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Othy cried, “They’ll stop you!” 

“Will they?” she asked, “Them and what ships?” Most of Pandora’s ships had been destroyed with the Eridian attacks. 

“They’ll blow you out of the sky!” Othy said. 

“And risk killing you, kid? I don’t think so.” Nisha said. Othy went over and pressed himself up against the glass, gazing at Pandora which was rapidly shrinking from their sight. 

“Oh.” He said. Nisha went over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Pandora’s going to burn,” he said. Nisha thought for a moment, thinking about the Eridians over running the city, returning to their frenzied state without the other half of the god-drug feeding them. But then she thought about what was done to Othy, to TIm, to John and Athan, and she didn’t feel any pity. Not with Jack being the tyrant that he was, not with the system in place allowing Othy to suffer. 

Maybe the addiction would wear out before everyone died, or maybe they would find a solution to the god-drug. Or maybe Pandora would be willing to make a deal for Othy’s safe return, granted that he would be treated fairly, but it would be Othy’s choice. But right now Nisha’s thoughts on the matter could be summed up with three words she said to Othy there on the bridge, Pandora shining in the reflection of her eyes. 

“Then let it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done. Thank you my wonderful friends, Dualdreamer and EternalGarbage. You da best <3

**Author's Note:**

> All names with a capital letter in the center indicates a pair, their names are split. It's weird; I know.  
JohnAthan will become Jack eventually, as a heads up. They were going to be JackJohn, but that's not a real name :/.  
And again, this doesn't do the novel justice so go read the book before we get into real spoilers.


End file.
